Santana Lopez
PAGE IN PROGRESS Santana Lopez is a character on Glee. Biography Santana is introduced as an antagonist alongside Quinn and Brittany (The Unholy Trinity) as one of the three most popular cheerleaders at school. She is seen as a bitchy cheerleader who remarks on her cruel attitude. It is later revealed that the motivations behind Santana's antagonism and her sexual aggressiveness towards boys is due to the fact that she is struggling with her romantic feelings towards Brittany, and subsequently with her lesbian identity. However, in Season 3 she finally comes out and is proud of her sexuality and herself. Season One Pilot She is seen with Quinn and several other Cheerios smirking and laughing at Rachel's On My Own video on MySpace.com leaving insulting comments about it. Later she is seen, along with Sue and Quinn, watching the New Directions' performance of Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance Santana and the rest of the Cheerios watch the Glee Club singing Push It in a school assembly. Later she auditions for New Directions with Quinn and Brittany, performing background vocals for I Say a Little Prayer. This audition is part of Sue's plan to infiltrate the club with spies. Santana is also a member of the Celibacy Club. Puck then comments to the boys of the Celibacy Club that the Cheerios' skirts are "crunchy toast" and that he can "see her ovaries" when she bends over. At a meeting she pairs with Puck for the "balloon exercise," and is disgusted when he jokes around with the balloon. Acafellas Santana along with Quinn and Brittany, encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt in order to destroy New Directions. The three spies then convince the Glee Club to hire professional choreographer, Dakota Stanley. Santana goes to Carmel High School with the club to ask him to choreograph for New Directions. It is revealed that she and Puck are dating when the two are seen kissing. Later she is seen confronting him over his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. Preggers She is seen at the glee rehearsals, sitting next to Brittany and Quinn. She is also seen cheering on the football team. The Rhodes Not Taken Santana sings background vocals in Last Name, and Somebody to Love with the Glee Club members. Vitamin D Santana is given pseudo-ephedrine by Terri and sings background vocals in the Halo/Walking on Sunshine mash-up with the Glee Club girls. Throwdown Santana reports details on New Directions to Sue, along with Quinn and Brittany. When Sue becomes co-director of the club, she picks Santana for her "elite glee club". In her group, she performs background vocals in Hate on Me. She then sings Ride Wit Me, and Keep Holding On with the entire Glee Club. Mr. Schuester notes that she is Latina near the end of the episode. Mash-Up Santana gets jealous when Puck sings Sweet Caroline to Rachel. She, along with the other Glee Club members, waits to see if the boys would choose Glee or the Football Team and is happy when she sees Matt and Mike entering the music room. She is seen hugging Matt and saying 'I Love You'. She performs background vocals in Bust a Move with all the other members. Then slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode with the other members. Wheels Santana is forced to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair, which she doesn't enjoy. She disapproves of the idea of a bake sale, saying that they are kind of bougie, but after some convincing, she helps with the sale along with Finn, Puck, and Quinn, but ends up eating most of the drug-filled cupcakes. She is seen performing background vocals in Proud Mary with the rest of the Glee Club. Ballad Santana picks Brittany as her ballad partner. She performs background vocals in Lean on Me. Santana and Brittany's duet is not shown in the episode. Hairography Santana is seen watching the performance of Jane Addams Academy and learning "hairography" from Brittany. She confronts Quinn angrily, warning her to stay away from "her man", Puck. She also says that they were sexting while he and Quinn were babysitting and that nobody can erase her super hot sexts. She performs background vocals in Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine, and True Colors with the Glee Club. Mattress Santana is briefly seen with Brittany, drawing on Rachel's picture in a school yearbook. Santana also performs background vocals in Jump and Smile. Sectionals She is included in a five-party phone call in which Brittany reveals they have slept together. When she and Brittany are accused of giving Sue the setlist she defends herself, but Brittany admits she was the one to do it although her actions were unintentional. When Quinn reveals that Sue orders the Cheerios to spy on Glee Club, she admits that no one is forcing her to stay in the club - she likes Glee and it's "the best part of her day". However, she said if anyone in the club told anyone that she said that, she would deny it. She performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want and My Life Would Suck Without You, and is also seen listening in on the judges at sectionals' comments. Hell-O Sue assigns Santana and Brittany to go after Finn in order to humiliate Rachel and get her to quit Glee Club. They ask him on a date with both of them. He accepts, but their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. However, they do offer to make out in front of him. She performs background vocals in Gives You Hell and Hello, Goodbye. The Power of Madonna After Sue asks the Cheerios to date younger men like Madonna, Brittany advises Santana to try to date Finn, and that the best way to have Finn is to take his virginity. Santana then gives Finn the chance to lose his virginity with her, which he accepts after learning that Rachel is still dating Jesse St. James. In a fantasy sequence, she, along with Finn, sings Like a Virgin, which later becomes reality as at the end, they have sex. She behaves blasé about the event, while Finn feels empty because it meant nothing. She is the one that says she knows Jesse is a spy. She is seen dancing with the Cheerios in Ray of Light and 4 Minutes and performs background vocals in Like a Prayer. Home Santana is seen during Kurt's performance of A House Is Not a Home she is seen with her head on Brittany's shoulder while their pinkies are linked. She is then seen giving her opinion to Mercedes on Sue's vomit-inducing drink, saying that she would rather drink it than being kicked off the Cheerios. She performs background vocals in Beautiful and Home. Bad Reputation Santana instantly blames Puck for starting the Glist because Quinn is first. However, she isn't personally bothered because she is second. She performs background vocals in Ice Ice Baby as well as in Run Joey Run. Laryngitis Santana becomes extremely jealous when Puck starts singing with Mercedes in Glee Club. When they start dating, she confronts Mercedes by singing her first solo in the duet, The Boy Is Mine. Santana sings background vocals in One. Dream On Santana plays a minor role as she is seen during glee club meetings. She sings background vocals in Dream a Little Dream. Theatricality Santana sings main vocals with the girls' and Kurt's performance of Bad Romance. For the performance, Santana wears her rendition of a giant black bow hat and a black lacy body suit, similar to one worn by Lady Gaga. She is then seen watching the boys performance of Shout It Out Loud and Beth. Santana goes with the rest of New Directions to protect Kurt and Finn from Azimo and Karofsky. Funk Santana and the rest of the Cheerios fall into a depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. She is seen crying with her hair down and loose and watches Finn, Puck, and Mercedes singing Good Vibrations. She is also stunned when Jesse St. James transfers back to Vocal Adrenaline. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win Nationals which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy to Will's house, with help from Santana and Brittany, to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals and the "Naya dance" in Give Up the Funk. She joins New Directions in making Vocal Adrenaline jealous. Journey Santana discusses Sue's placement as a judge at Regionals with the rest of the club and admits that Sue told her and Brittany she is planning to "crush the club". At Regionals, she is told by Mr. Schue to keep focused when she says "we know we can't win". She performs a solo in Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) along with Puck and background vocals in Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. She later accompanies Quinn to the hospital and hears the results of Regionals with the rest of Glee Club. Back at school, believing the club to be over, Santana admits that before Glee she "hated everyone in the club". She is seen crying and singing in To Sir, With Love, in which she has a solo. When the continuation of the club is announced, she is seen linking pinkies with Brittany and smiling during Over the Rainbow. Season Two Audition It is revealed that over the summer holiday, Santana got breast implants in order to get more attention and increase her popularity. This shows that Santana isn't as confident as she appears to be. This proves to be extremely effective as nearly all the guys that come across Santana become immediately hypnotized by her increased breast size. Santana seems pleased with the attention, except when those who are unattractive and unpopular are ogling her. Santana is demoted from Head Cheerio to the "bottom of the pyramid" after Quinn informs Coach Sylvester that Santana got a boob job. Sue then promotes Quinn back to head cheerleader, as she intends to use Quinn's past pregnancy as a sympathy factor to get money out of various church groups. Furious at her demotion from head cheerleader to the bottom of the pyramid, Santana angrily attacks Quinn and accuses her of being a slut because of her past pregnancy. Britney/Brittany Santana defends Brittany when she says she doesn't want to do a Britney Spears' number. Later at the dentist's office, she accompanies Brittany and says her dad is a real doctor so she can pay for the anesthesia. She somehow enters the same dream fantasy as Brittany performing their duet of Me Against The Music. Next in the auditorium, she performs vocals during the club's performance of Toxic. Grilled Cheesus Santana supports Kurt, whose father just suffered a heart attack. At the end sings with New Directions, One of Us. Duets She is seen lying on a bed with Brittany and nuzzling her neck. When Brittany proposes singing a duet together, Santana harshly rejects the idea by saying that she doesn't love her, and only needed someone to make out with while Puck was in juvie. She then proposes a duet with Mercedes, stating that she believes they are the two best singers in the club and in teaming up, they will be, "the undisputed top bitches at this school". She and Mercedes then sing River Deep - Mountain High. When she learns that Artie and Brittany are dating, Santana tells Artie she believes Brittany is only using him for his voice and that Brittany doesn't care about sex as much as he does, showing that she's jealous of Artie. When Sam and Quinn are singing their duet, she is disgusted at the sappiness, sarcastically saying to Mercedes, "So freakin' charming!" When s he and Mercedes lose to Sam and Quinn, she is visibly upset and tries to attack them and attempts to take the free dinner coupons to Breadstix meant for the winners, but Mercedes grabs her and pulls her back. The Rocky Horror Glee Show She portrays Magenta, alongside Quinn.She also sings her first solo with the song, Science Fiction/Double Feature. Santana seems primarily interested in seeing Finn and Sam walking around in their underwear, and makes loud sexual comments regarding it, making Finn feel self-conscious. She also spies on Mr. Schuester and Emma Pillsbury alongside Brittany when they sing Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me, where she has a solo. She and Brittany make fun of Emma for being a virgin. Never Been Kissed Santana, along with the other girls in New Directions, participates in the boys vs. girls challenge. She and Brittany go on a double date with Puck and Artie. She sings in the mash-up Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. The Substitute When Will is sick, he imagines her as a five year old in her Cheerios uniform were she compliments younger Puck. When Rachel tries to have all the focus in glee club on her, Santana attempts to attack her, but is held back by most of New Directions. As a joke, she introduces herself as Rachel Berry to Holly Holiday. She sings backup vocals during Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. Furt Santana becomes furious with Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Brittany because they hold a girls' meeting about the fact that Kurt is being bullied by Dave Karofsky and she was not invited. Rachel dismisses her by stating that they have boyfriends on the football team who can help defend Kurt, while she is only having sex with Puck, and that Puck cannot help protect Kurt without risking being sent to juvie again. Angered by this, she seems intent on getting back at Rachel, and threatens Finn with the fact that she has taken his virginity. Despite this, she attends the wedding for Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel, as part of the wedding band/choir, where she sings backup vocals in Marry You along with the rest of New Directions. She also sings backup vocals in Just the Way You Are along with the members of New Directions. Special Education Rachel protests for not having her solo at Sectionals, resulting in the Santana and Finn hook up being revealed. During the competition, she sings backup vocals in (I've Had) The Time of My Life along with the members of New Directions, followed by her solo in Valerie while Mike and Brittany dance. Valerie is her first solo in a competition. She also sings backup vocals again in Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas At the beginning, New Directions, including Santana, is seen decorating a Christmas tree in the choir room while singing The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Santana sings back-up vocals in We Need a Little Christmas, only to be scared out along with the rest of the club. She accompanies Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Lauren, Artie, and Brittany to the mall so they can re-enforce Brittany's belief in Santa Claus. Santana asks Santa for bling. Later in the episode, she is seen ready to cut her hair off - which is revealed to be mostly extensions - for charity. She sings back-up vocals in Welcome Christmas and is present with the club at Mr. Schue's house to decorate his tree. The Sue Sylvester ShuffleEdit Santana can be seen practicing the routine with her fellow cheerleaders, and then she eventually talks and sticks up for Brittany when Sue wants to shoot Brittany out of her "Sueclear Weapon". Later, she chooses Cheerios over Glee, but then quits when Finn comes to talk them into staying, particularly Quinn. She's also not to fond of the idea of Sue shooting Brittany out of a cannon. She joins the Glee Club and football team as they perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll, which she helps sing lead vocals on. Silly Love SongsEdit Santana wears normal clothes since she isn't a cheerleader anymore. Santana Lopez in her Nurse's outfit. Br0dxwercAdded by Br0dxwerc Rachel insults her, after the club begins to call her out, saying the only job she'll have "will be working on a pole" along with Lauren calling her a bitch. Santana gets offended and walks out of practice. Brittany comforts her as she vents about trying to be honest but people suck. When Puck performs Fat Bottomed Girls, she is clearly annoyed that he's singing to Lauren. Santana suspects that Quinn and Finn may be having an affair because of the looks they exchange and the "gassy infant look" on Finn's face. She decides to do what she does best, revenge. As revenge and to further prove her point, she gives them mono by kissing a sick boy then kissing Finn at his booth. ComebackEdit Santana talks to Sam about his relationship with Quinn. She explains that she knows that Finn and Quinn are going behind his back and the only reason that he is still with Quinn is because he's in denial. In order to show that he isn't a pushover, Santana proposes that they start dating because of what Quinn and Finn having been doing. Blame It on the AlcoholEdit Santana attends The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza with the rest of the club, proceeding to get drunk with the rest of the members. She is seen making out with Sam a lot in Rachel's basement. Finn describes Santana as the "weepy hysterical drunk", as she is crying and yelling at Sam, accusing him of liking Quinn more. She gets jealous when Sam and Brittany kiss in Spin the Bottle. They all come to school hungover, and perform Blame It (On the Alcohol), where Santana has a solo. When New Directions performs Tik Tok at the WMHS alcohol awareness assembly, Santana and Brittany throw up in the middle of the performance. After they recover from their hangover, Santana thanks Mr. Schuester for being there for them when they need him. Landslide NicoleeGleekAdded by NicoleeGleek SexyEdit Santana's relationship with Brittany is explored on a much deeper level. At the beginning of the episode she walks up to Brittany and asks her if she wants to come over to her house and watch Sweet Valley High and "get their cuddle on", hinting that Brittany has still been hooking up with Santana even though she's dating Artie. While at Santana's house, Brittany wants to talk about their feelings for each other because their relationship confuses her but Santana refuses to talk or be given a label. However, she does decide to sit down with Brittany and Holly Holliday to discuss the nature of their relationship. Still unable to fully open up, Holly suggest them to sing a song and Santana has the perfect one already figured out. The trio sing Landslide and throughout the song Santana becomes extremely emotional and even cries. Brittany and Santana hug after "Landslide" RomanceQueen11Added by RomanceQueen11 After the song is over, she hugs Brittany and when she asks her is that how she feels, Santana replies "Yes". However, she snaps at Rachel's comment on their performance about expressing their feeling through the song stating "Just because I sang a song to Brittany, doesn't mean you can label me. Clear?" Later, Santana approaches Brittany at her locker and finally opens up. She says that the only reason she is a bitch is because she is angry that she can't show all the feelings she is holding in for Brittany. She is afraid of what will happen to her if she does, using Kurt as an example. She states that she only wants to be with Brittany and that she loves her and only her. Brittany tells her she loves her back, but also loves Artie and won't break up with him because it wouldn't be right and it would hurt him. Santana leaves, angry and heartbroken. Later in Celibacy Club, Santana appears even more cynical after the incident and stares sadly at Brittany sitting next to Artie. She finally discovers that she is a lesbian. "Trouty Mouth" Pucktana88Added by Pucktana88 Original SongEdit Santana's relationship with Brittany is explored a bit more, showing that due to the events in Sexy, she is hurt by the fact that Brittany rejected her for "Stubbles McCripple Pants" (Artie). After deciding that New Directions will perform original songs, Santana says that everyone should have a chance to write an original song for a Regionals contender. Later, she sings a song for Sam, called Trouty Mouth, with an almost sarcastic tone, where she ends up embarrassing him and his large mouth, which causes him to stop her in the middle of the song.He also holds up a 'HELL NO' sign when she proposes singing it again At Regionals Santana sang backup when singing Loser Like Me. After the New Directions had won at Regionals, the whole team elected a MVP; Rachel. It is found that even Santana voted for Rachel, despite finding her annoying. Santana getting slushied DevilindisguiseAdded by Devilindisguise A Night of NeglectEdit Santana mentions that even though they won Regionals she still got slushied. She then refers to this slushie later on when she stands up to Karofsky for Kurt and Blaine right before the benefit concert, mentioning she keeps razor blades in her hair. After defending Kurt and Blaine, she receives word that Sunshine Corazon is not coming to the benefit and neither are her Twitter followers. After Mercedes comes back, she, along with the rest of the club, go and watch her sing Ain't No Way. Born This WayEdit Santana tells everyone that they can't lie by saying there is nothing they would change about themselves. She says that "If you see something you don't like, you should change it," perhaps defending her own breast enhancements. Later she is seen in the corridor looking longingly at Brittany, musing that if she were to become Prom Queen, she might be able to trick Brittany into being with her by making it "law". She hatches a plot to win Prom Queen by having a "popular" guy on her arm, but as Sam walks down the hallway and does an impression of Sean Connery she explains in a voiceover that she doesn't consider Sam popular enough yet. She then notices Karofsky checking out Sam's butt and decides his partnership will win her the crown. Santana and Dave JennyfofennyAdded by Jennyfofenny Later, at the coffee shop (she is once again staring at Brittany), but listens to Blaine and Kurt's conversation, mentioning Dave. Blaine says that he would be perfectly fine if Kurt were to come back to McKinley, just as long as he was safe. This is when she thinks up her plan then gets up and leaves saying "I gotta gay... GO! Go. I have to go". She decides that the key to winning Prom Queen would be to get Kurt back so she confronts Dave and tells him that she knows he's gay and that she plays on the same team. She decides that she and Dave will be "beards" (using each other as cover to appear heterosexual). She says that this will mean they will "Win Prom King and Queen and rule the school". When he asks "What if I say no?" she blackmails him, saying if he doesn't go along with it, she will tell everyone he's gay. Convinced, Dave tells the New Directions (obviously scripted by Santana) Santana's "Lebanese" t-shirt Finchelfanno1Added by Finchelfanno1 how sorry he is, saying that he's really ashamed of himself and that she made him see what consequences his bullying can have. Santana joins him in front of the rest of the New Directions telling them that she took it upon herself to change Dave and announces that they fell in love in the process, much to everyone's disgust. Santana and her new "beard" then form a new club known as the "Bully Whips", which, as the name says, fights bullying. She later reveals her shirt for the Born This Way number, which says "Bitch". Brittany gives her another shirt saying "Lebanese", but what she really meant was "Lesbian". Santana refuses to wear it, scared of other people's reaction and decides not to perform. Instead she watches from the seats along side Dave, but wearing the "Lebanese" shirt instead of the one she made. RumoursEdit Brittany calls out Santana in her internet talk-show "Fondue for Two", stating that she plays for "the other team", indicating that she's a lesbian. The next day, "The Muckraker" writes about "a prom queen candidate who spends most of her time in the closet", whom everyone recognizes as Santana. She confronts Brittany, who says that what she meant is that she used to be on the Cheerios, to which Santana retorts that she could of put it differently. Meanwhile, Artie begins to have doubts about nature of Brittany's relationship with Santana and demands the truth from his girlfriend. After Brittany explains why it isn't cheating, Artie tells her that Santana is manipulating her, which Brittany denies, resulting in him to tell her that she's stupid. This hurts Brittany, and she goes to Santana for comfort. Songbird Rumours.jpg Dani99Added by Dani99 She takes her to the music room "to express her feelings for her (Brittany) in private", referring to Brad as "furniture", and following the week's assignment, sings Songbird, being very emotional throughout the whole song. Brittany then asks Santana would it make it easier for her if she "came out" first and invites her to be her guest in "Fondue For Two", where Brittany would ask her to the prom and support her campaign for the prom queen. Santana accepts, but an hour before the show she texts Brittany simply saying "I can't." Later, Jacob asks Santana about the vicious rumor left on their website about her and Karofsky having sex in the back seat of a car parked at the cemetery. After happily refusing to comment, Jacob asks if she would like to make a comment on the fact that he looked up the IP address of the person who posted that rumor, which turned out to be her. Santana states that her computer was stolen, and that her and Dave are going strong and are very excited about the prom king and queen campaign. Jacob finally asks is she in love with Dave, and are they "soulmates", so to speak, which she agrees to. Even though she sounded very certain professing her feelings for Dave, Santana was looking at Brittany (who seemed very disappointed) while answering Jacob's last two (and the most important) questions. As he walks away, the two glance at each other. Prom QueenEdit Santana decides she will be "the law-and-order prom queen candidate" by loudly and ostentatiously protecting Kurt from anti-gay bullying. At the prom, Santana and the other candidates wait on stage and hope to be crowned Prom Queen. Dave Karofsky wins Prom King, but Santana and the other contestants are shocked when Kurt is elected Queen. Upset over the loss and feeling like an outsider, she tells Brittany that after Nationals, she is going to ditch McKinley High and go live in "a lesbian colony. Or Tribeca."However, she returns to the gym to sing Dancing Queen with Mercedes for Kurt's victory dance. Funeral Santana auditions for a solo at Nationals, singing Back To Black. Jesse comments that she did not have emotion in her singing and Santana replies by shouting back verbal threats. She argues with Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel about who will win the solo. She sings backup at Jean's memorial. When the results of the auditions are revealed, Santana does not win the solo, nor does anyone else – instead, Will decides to repeat their winning formula from Regionals and have the group sing original songs. She comments that she sings with a raspy voice because of her cigar smoking. New York Santana travels to New York to Join New Directions for Nationals. Santana and the others sang I Love New York/New York, New York while traveling around New York Central Park and Towns Square where, in the song, she attempts to get the attention of a guard. Quinn plans to tell Will that Kurt and Rachel are sneaking out of their hotel rooms to put them out of competition because she doesn't care about "a stupid show choir". Then, Santana and Brittany stop Quinn and calm her down while offering her to get her a haircut. At Nationals, Santana and the rest of New Directions perform Light Up the World. New Directions did not make it to the second round because of the Rachel and Finn kissing after performing Pretending. Out of anger, Santana yelled at Rachel in Spanish while trying to physically attack her but was held back by Quinn, Mike, and Sam. Back at their final days of school, Santana and Brittany talks about the future of New Directions. Before ending their conversation, Brittany tells Santana that she loves her more than anyone in the world and Santana tells Brittany that she is her best friend. Upon finishing their conversation, Santana and Brittany pinky-linked once again and they went to their last glee club meeting of their junior year while hoping for next year to be the best. Category:Characters Category:Cheerios